Luna Lovegood: My Story
by lunalovegood5hp
Summary: Luna has the wierdest dream. The thing is, it seemed so real. Yet Harry also has the same dream. They journey off to Hogwarts. When they get there, Harry finds out that Luna has a serious problem. He tries to get her to stop, but he's too late.
1. Just Getting Back

"Dad,dad! You wouldn't believe what happened this year! Oh, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too Luna! What happened? Are you hurt? Is something the matter? What's wrong?"  
  
"Dad, I just got back. Relax. I'll tell you everything at home."  
  
"Okay hunny. I just want you to be okay. Do you want to stop in Diagon Alley on the way home?"  
  
"Sure. Could I get an Owl?"  
  
"We'll see about that. For right now let's think about where we are going to go this summer."  
  
* * *  
  
Hi! I'm Luna Lovegood. I am currently 14 years old, turning 15 in August. I just got off the  
  
Hogwart's Express. I just finished my 4th year there. It was a hectic year. Not only did I have   
  
the greatest adventure of my life so far, but I also made a few friends. They might be wierd, but   
  
they are my friends. Here are their names: Ginny Weasley (already my friend), Ron Weasley,   
  
Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Yes, Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
This year was my best year at Hogwarts yet! I had the biggest adventure of my life  
  
with my new friends. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Harry. As you should know, we had fought  
  
against Death Eaters. They were trying to get this thing they called a propecie that had Harry's   
  
name and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name on it. It was more then Harry's life was worth,  
  
let alone, all of ours. So in the end: the prophecie got destroyed, we had all had the experience  
  
of fighting Death Eaters, Harry got to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dumbledore   
  
came out of hiding, the Ministry had finally believed Harry and Dumbledore, Umbridge had took off,   
  
and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black had died. So there are some good things and bad things about that.   
  
Well, we don't have that cow Umbridge any more for a teacher. So I guess you could say everything   
  
at Hogwarts is back to normal, or at least as normal as it gets around here,for the events that have  
  
been going on at the schoolfor almost 6 years now.  
  
* * *  
  
We went into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Guess who we met? Ron, Ginny, and their parents. Of course,  
  
Fred and George were already there, as it was there shop. It was like a jumbo Zonko's. Filled with   
  
everything you could imagine in a joke shop.  
  
"Hey Luna! What are you doing here?" said Ginny.  
  
"We were just stopping here in Diagon Alley on our way home," I said. "By the way, This is my dad.  
  
Dad, this is Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."  
  
They all said hi, but it was Mr. Weasley who was the most interested in him.  
  
"I here that you are the editor of 'The Quibbler.' Is that true?" said Mr. Weasley, curriously.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Oh, fasinating! I particually liked the article on that Sirius Black man. It was fasinating! I hope now that  
  
the Ministry will now realize that he is innocent, according to the recent events. He knows he was a free  
  
man, and wishes that everyone could know that he's innocent. He would have loved to have Harry come live"  
  
"Arthor!" said Mrs. Weasley loudly.  
  
"Oh! Right! Sorry Molly dear," said Mr. Weasley quietly, backing out of the conversation.  
  
My dad had a very puzzled look on his face. It was clearly sure that he had no idea about what they were  
  
talking about. So then he said:  
  
"So! Fred! George! Am I correct that you own this shop?"  
  
"Yes, you are," said George.  
  
"We also have special discounts for students at Hogwarts, especially a certain few, including your   
  
daughter," said Fred.  
  
"Oh! Wow! That's very nice to hear!" My father said. "Well that's one reason to keep coming back.  
  
Not that we wouldn't. How long have you had this shop?" said my dad, trying to change the subject.  
  
"A month" "Or two," said Fred and George.  
  
"That's nice. How about we do an interview on you 2 about your joke shop for the Quibbler?"  
  
"Sure. That would be great!" they said together.  
  
"Okay. How about next Wed. at 3 in the Leaky Cauldron?"said my dad.  
  
"That would be great!" said George.  
  
"Mr. Lovegood, can we put an advertisment in 'The Quibbler' for the shop?" asked Fred.  
  
"Perfect idea."  
  
"Dad," I said. "Ron, Ginny, and I are gonna look around, okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure!" he said, just realizing that we were there.  
  
So the three of us looked around the store, leaving them behind to talk. It was a fasinating store! If you   
  
wanted some kind of trick or prank to buy to put on someone, you name it, you got it. Then Ron said  
  
"Wow! This is amazing!"  
  
"Yeah I can't belive this!" said Ginny. "They never gave us anything at home. Maybe we'll get a special   
  
discount, seeing as we are family."  
  
"They sell wands too?" I said. I picked one up. I gave a tiny scream. It wasn't a wand, it was a fake wand.  
  
It turned into a rubber chicken in my hand. Ron and Ginny were trying to hold back their laughs. I started  
  
lauphing too. What? It was pretty funny.  
  
"All those years we heard all those bangs an loud noices. We had no idea that they were making any of   
  
this," said Ginny. " We just thought that they were blowing up stuff." 


	2. Meeting

First of all, I would like ot thank thestrangeone2 for reviewing me. I will go check ur story out soon!!   
  
Second, It will take a while for me to update and stuff. I only have the first chpt. done and starting   
  
this.   
  
Third. Please Read And Review. It would mean so much to me.   
  
Well heres the next chapter for you!! Hope you like it!!  
  
* * *  
  
It's now two weeks after schools out. I've only really got mail from Ginny so far, but maybe it's just  
  
early. I've only sent mail to Ginny, too. I am very bored. There is nothing to do at all. I just hope  
  
someone'll write me. Or maybe should I write them? Oh well. Okay. I'll write Hermione Granger first.   
  
(a/n just pretend the letters luna wrote are in itallics.)  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi! How are you? I'm kind of bored right now so, as you can see, I'm writing to you. Well auctually you  
  
can't see me writing, unless you can like be watching me or you are like *here*. Well anyways, how has  
  
your summer been so far? Mines fine. I've only really talked to Ginny so far. Have you talked to anyone   
  
from school lately? Well, I have to go. I just got a letter. Hope to see you soon!  
  
Luna.  
  
Well that was a pretty short letter. ( a/n she just reread the letter she wrote and thats what shes talkin   
  
bout right now and a owl has just landed next to her w/ a letter.) The owl that was delivering my letter to me was strangely familiar. I know I have seen it before. It was a snowy owl. And it ws very pretty. I took the letter off its leg and opened it. The owl stayed, so I thought it wanted a reply. I looked down at the bottom to see who it was from. It was from Harry! I read his letter. Here's what it said.  
  
Dear Luna,  
  
Hi! How have you been? I am fine. I was wondering, would you like to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron   
  
on Wednesday at 3 o'clock? I hope you can meet me there! So, hopefully, see you then!  
  
Harry.  
  
Wow! Hopefully my dad will let me go! Wait, why does he want to meet me there? Why does he want to   
  
meet me in the first place? Oh, well, maybe he's meeting a lot of people. Yes, that'll be it. OOH. Dad   
  
just got home! I hope he'll let me go!  
  
"Hey dad." I said.  
  
"Hey Luna. What's that you got there?" he said, starring at the letter I had in my hands.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's from Harry. Harry Potter." I said dreamly.  
  
"Oh. One of your friends from school, that is?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, yeah. He wanted to know if I could meet him at The Leaky Cauldron next Wednesday at three."  
  
"Oh. Sure. You'll have to go on the The Knight Bus tho. I'm rather busy then on Wednesday."  
  
"That'll be Ah-ah-ah-ahchoooooooooooo fine." I said sneezing. I sneezed again. It's normal for me to   
  
sneeze alot.  
  
I turned to Harry's letter.  
  
Yes, Harry. I will meet you then. Is anybody else coming? If so, Who? Have you had a good summer so   
  
far? I have. Well I'm rather bored, so I'm writing more then just yes. Did you hear about that sheep  
  
that was like, well, they like made a twin of it? I wonder how they did it. It was by someone in Edinburgh.  
  
I bet it was a wizard because muggles wouldn't be able to do that kind of stuff in a million years! Oh well,  
  
I will see you soon!  
  
Luna.  
  
I attached the letter to the owls leg. It took off. Then I sent my letter to Hermione. I can't wait for   
  
next Wednesday! I hope Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville will be there too! It would be nice to see   
  
them again! (a/n when luna was talking about the sheep, i meant her talkin about dolly the sheep that was cloned bcuz it was cloned on july 6, 1996 i think. and i knw that thats only a week after school was out for her, not 2 weeks. i bet half of u dont even know what dolly is, ya dummies!! lol.) 


	3. Mysterious Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own anythung in here except the plot *sniff sniff*  
  
FIRST Thank you thestrangeone2 and lunalovegood5 and Megan for reviewing me please keep R&R!!  
  
SECOND I will add the chpts on as soon as i get them up.  
  
THIRD If you have and idea for a title, send it to me at avrillavigne0119@yahoo.com   
  
FOURTH If you put your email address down in your review, I will email you when I put the next  
  
chpt up!!  
  
FIFTH If you have any ideas for this story, put it in the review or email them to me.  
  
SIXTH In the last chapter when Luna was sneezing, I was sneezing so I put her sneezing. Then, I just  
  
sneezed a few minutes ago. lol. Should I put in this chpt that its freezing cold?? cuz it is here!! it went   
  
down to like 48 degrees last night. yikes!!  
  
Thank you for R&R this!!  
  
* * *  
  
(nobodys pov)  
  
Luna woke up the next morning to find an owl at the foot of her bed. It had a dozen roses! 'I wonder  
  
who it could be from?' Luna thought as she took them form the owl. It took off. (a/n i dont know how   
  
to do ittalics on here w/o everything in itallics. ill try to fix it later.) She tried to find a note or   
  
something that would say who they were from, and *why*? Why would anyone send her flowers, let alone  
  
*roses*? There was no note. She put the roses into water and then there was a message in the water.   
  
'Roses are red. Violets are blue. Heres somehting sweet, just like you.  
  
I love you Luna. I've loved you ever since the first day I met you. Hopefully, you like me too.'  
  
'There was no name, no signature, no nothing!' Luna thought. 'oh, maybe that's the point. To play a trick.  
  
Everybody has to pick on Loony Luna Lovegood.' 'Or maybe it's not a joke' thought Luna with a smile on  
  
her face. 'Hopefully,' she sighed, 'it's not a joke.'  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting outside on her deck. It was a very cool, pleasent sort a day. Then, a great  
  
big, brown owl landed onto the table. It has a letter for her. 'I wonder who this is from,' she thought with  
  
wierd look on her face as she aprroached the owl. 'Well it's not from Harry or Ron, I would know enough  
  
that it is not Pig or Hedwig,' she said with a smile, 'And it's not from *The Daily Prophet*, because I   
  
already got it today. So who could it be from?' She picked up the letter and opened it. The owl stayed.  
  
Hermione looked at the bottom and saw who it was from. 'It's from Luna,' she thought. She read the   
  
letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi! How are you? I'm kind of bored right now so, as you can see, I'm writing to you. Well auctually you  
  
can't see me writing, unless you can like be watching me or you are like *here*. Well anyways, how has  
  
your summer been so far? Mines fine. I've only really talked to Ginny so far. Have you talked to anyone   
  
from school lately? Well, I have to go. I just got a letter. Hope to see you soon!  
  
Luna.  
  
Hermione started a reply on the back of the letter.   
  
Dear Luna,  
  
How are you? I'm fine. Yes, I know what you mean about being bored. I am bored myself. My summer has  
  
been fine. My mum, dad, and I are going to Ireland in a week. Have you ever been to Ireland? I've been  
  
there once before. My Grandparents live there. We are visiting them. Are you going anywhere this   
  
summer? If so where? I have only talked to Ginny and Ron really. That's it well them and you I mean.  
  
Well I hope to see you soon, too.   
  
Hope you are having a great summer,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione tied the letter to the owl's leg. It then took off. Hermione went back to where she was sitting  
  
and started reading her book again. It was titled, 'The Seven Songs Of Merlin' by T. A. Barron. (a/n  
  
thats a real book i havent read it but i have it)  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Luna found another owl at the foot of her bed. It had a box of Bertie Bott's Every   
  
Flavored Beans, a box of Chocolate Frogs, and a box of Mars Bars??. 'What in the world are Mars Bars?'  
  
Luna thought. Well, everything else looked okay. Yet, as yesterday, there was no note. 'Okay, this can   
  
deffiantly *not* be a joke,' she thought. 'If it was a joke, they surely wouldn't by *me* all *this*!'   
  
'Well, then does that mean that there is someone out there that auctually *likes* me, let alone *loves*  
  
me?' Luna opened up the box of Chocolate Frogs. She took out one and ate it. On the card, there wasn't  
  
a picture, but there was a mesage! It said,  
  
Dear Luna. I hope you can enjoy these! Sorry about the Mars Bars, but I love them. They are one of my  
  
favorite candies/chocolate! So I hope you like those too. I love you Luna Lovegood. I love you.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, a boy was out, somewhere in the world, buying his love something more for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Did you like it? please review so I know what i need to fix and stuff. Anyone have any idea who the   
  
mysterious letters are from? if u want to take a guess, do it in ur review. if u get it right, im still not   
  
tellin!!here r some answers for the reviews.  
  
thestrangeone2~~thank u for reading mine. i read urs they are really great!  
  
lunalovegood5~~ ( she is not me why would i review myself??) thanQ luna i know they need to know out  
  
of the eyes of someone else. and not just nobodys pov and not what harry or ron or hermione. but   
  
someone like luna. Yes. i based lunas dad on mr weasley, but i just had an idea. i should have based him   
  
on mr. richards!! no offense to luna in my sotry tho. mr richards is a short funny teacher who gets   
  
picked on by his own students.its really quite funny auctually. anywho, there are going to be some  
  
more chpts, as soon as i write them. thanQ for reading my story rachel!!  
  
lunalovegood5~~ i know but the thing is i was sneezing when i was writing it so there u go. i havent   
  
sneezed yet this morn!! lol. but i should have by now useually around 9:30 never mind, im about to   
  
sneeze.thanQ for reading and reviewing rachel!!  
  
Megan~~ ThanQ for R&R my story Megan!!  
  
*hands reviewers a pile of mars bars*  
  
Marina 


	4. Where Is The Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here except the plot *sniff sniff*  
  
FIRST Thank you thestrangeone2 and lunalovegood5 and Megan for reviewing me please keep R&R!!  
  
SECOND I will add the chpts on as soon as i get them up.  
  
THIRD If you have and idea for a title, send it to me at avrillavigne0119@yahoo.com   
  
FOURTH If you put your email address down in your review, I will email you when I put the next  
  
chpt up!!  
  
FIFTH If you have any ideas for this story, put in the review or email them to me.  
  
SIXTH In the last chapter when Luna was sneezing, I was sneezing so I put her sneezing. Then, I just  
  
sneezed a few minutes ago. lol.   
  
Thank you for R&R this!!  
  
* * *  
  
(nobudies pov)  
  
Somewhere in the world, a man was buying a house. This was no ordinary house. Sometimes it was there,   
  
other times it wasn't. Some people could see it. Others couldn't. All they could see was #114 and the next  
  
house was #106. But what some people didn't know was that there was a house in between them. Its   
  
number was 110. 110 High Street. The highest street around.  
  
* * *  
  
(Luna's Lover's pov)  
  
'What can I get her?' I asked myself impatiently. I was staring to run out of ideas. 'What if she expects  
  
something tomarrow morning?' 'Damn it!' he added as he now had a stinging pian in his bottom because  
  
he missed his chair when he sat down. (a/n i just did that in band today. lol. and it hurts!!i did it an hour  
  
ago and it still stings!! ;( ) Just then he could here the t.v. on. There was a song playing on the t.v. (a/n   
  
even tho this song was not here in '96, and it just came out like month ago, im still puttin in. And it talks  
  
about terroism even tho it happened in 2001 im havin it bcuz........ well ull see. just remember......... [sorry its so long])  
  
What's wrong with the world, mama * People livin' like they ain't got no mamas * I think the whole world addicted to the drama * Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma * Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism * But we still got terrorists here livin' * In the USA, the big CIA * The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK * But if you only have love for your own race * Then you only leave space to discriminate   
  
And to discriminate only generates hate * And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah   
  
Badness is what you demonstrate * And that's exactly how a n**** works and operates * N**, you gotta have love just to set it straight * Take control of your mind and meditate * Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all  
  
People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach   
  
And would you turn the other cheek Father, Father, Father help us Send us some guidance from above   
  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love (Love) Where is the love (The love)   
  
Where is the love (The love) Where is the love The love, the love   
  
It just ain't the same, always unchanged * New days are strange, is the world insane * If love and peace is so strong * Why are there pieces of love that don't belong * Nations droppin' bombs * Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones * With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young *So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone * So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong * In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in *Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends * Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother * A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover * The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug * If you never know truth then you never know love * Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)   
  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know) * Where's the love, y'all   
  
People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach   
  
And would you turn the other cheek Father, Father, Father help us Send us some guidance from above   
  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love (Love) Where is the love (The love)   
  
Where is the love (The love) Where is the love The love, the love   
  
I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder * As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder *Most of us only care about money makin' * Selfishness got us followin' our own direction * Wrong information always shown by the media * Negative images is the main criteria * Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria * Kids act like what they see in the cinema * Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity   
  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality * Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity   
  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity * That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under   
  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down * There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under   
  
Gotta keep my faith alive to lovers bound   
  
People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach   
  
And would you turn the other cheek Father, Father, Father help us Send us some guidance from above   
  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love (Love) Where is the love (The love)   
  
Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love)   
  
Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love)   
  
(a/n got the pic if not well ull get it later in the story)   
  
'I got it!' I thought to myself! 'I'll ask her to make a wish and I will try my best to make it come true.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah I'll do that.' I thought.  
  
* * *  
  
(nobodies pov)  
  
The next day Luna woke up to a letter. It said  
  
Dear Luna. Do you know who I am yet? You will soon enough though! This is my last letter before you see  
  
who I am. Make a wish and write back with the owl. I will try my best to grant your wish. Love, Yours  
  
Truly.  
  
(Luna's pov)  
  
'Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!' I thought. 'Who would do this for me?' 'After this last letter I  
  
am *sure* that it is *not* a joke.' "It's not a joke," I told myself. It made me feel more confident that  
  
it was not a joke. 'I just hope it isn't.'  
  
* * *  
  
How did u like it?? plz R&R!!  
  
Rachel, u totally lost me in ur reviewe mail it more clearly so i can understand it. lol. this is where u lost  
  
me:  
  
yay! its about time somebody was nice to Luna! hope it isn't a joke! i bet those things are from  
  
harry...he's lived in the muggle world so he knows what mars bars are...  
  
you know what would be interesting? like a harry/ron/luna love triangle...i think ron/luna would make a  
  
sweet couple. but ron/hermione are destined for each other, so if it can't be harry/ginny it should  
  
be ginny/draco and harry/luna...coz he did feel like he could talk to her, didnt he, at the end of book 5.  
  
neville has seen someone die too, but he didn't feel like talking to him did he! harry/luna would be good!   
  
can't wait until the next chapter and until we find out who Luna's secret admirer/joker is!  
  
Rachel  
  
u TOTALLY lost me.  
  
ppl ppl it is so obvious who it is!! if u dont know, well then, uhhhhhhhh, well, uuummmmmmmm, well u r just  
  
plain STUPID not DUMB but STUPID Mr. Kerenski's deffinitions~~  
  
Dumb~~ Totally dont know or clueless  
  
Stupid~~ Trying to bu dumb or it is totally obvious and u dont see it  
  
Marina  
  
ps sorry it took so long stupid homework stupid # 98 & #89 i hate palnidromes or w/e they r.lol. 


	5. Unexpected Expections

I haven't written in a while as you can see. Do you want to know why? I only got three reviews for the last chapter. But they were from my faithful friends. I am glad to have 3 great friends, Rachel, Megan, and Sarah. Now here are some true friends. Here is the next chapter for you. I will write it with major disgust, seeing as my best friend doesnt' take the time to read it when she is on for hours at a time just doing nothing!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, anyone, or anywhere. I only own the plot. J. K. Rowling owns the characters. I do not. I do not own anything but the plot. Rowling owns everything else.*tear tear.*  
  
* * *  
  
Dear..... Who are you? And when will I meet you? How will I know when if you said that that was your last letter?  
  
Luna.  
  
* * *  
  
Luna got up on Wednesday morning waking up to nothing. She was a little dissapointed. 'Could this be a joke then?' she thought. She got dressed and went out to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She then went into the dining room to eat her breakfast, which included a crossant, some bacon, some hash, and a piece of toast. There was something on the table. 'What did dad leave this time?' Luna thought. She put her breakfast on the table and went to see what he had left. Immiadiatly she knew it was not something her dad forgot, let alone her dad's all together. 'Oh my gosh!' Luna thought. "It's a, a.................. it's a broom!" she said doutloud to herself. Luna took of the wrapping and saw what type it was. This was no ordinary broom. It was a 'Firebolt.' Luna almost passed out in shock. Nobody could ever afford this. Let alone *who*, *who* would get this for a gift. A gift to someone, to Luna of all people?  
  
* * *  
  
(a/n its taking so long bcuz i had to take a break to watch the video where is the love? and imnot sorry about taking so long, only to rachel, megan, and sarah.)  
  
It was around 2, so Luna started to get ready to go meet Harry. Just then, Luna just remembered something. 'Hermione! She was in Ireland. Then it must mean that Ginny and Ron are going to be there as well. I was really looking forward to seeing Hermione and Ginny,' Luna thought. 'Oh, well. I'll just be happy to see at least one person that I wanted to see. It's better then none.'  
  
So then, after Luna was ready to go, she went outside. She made sure nobody was around. Then she held out her wand in her hand. Then, the Knight Bus arrived. Luna handed the man 11 Sickles, and took a seat.   
  
"The Leaky Couldron please!"   
  
"Right away, Ma'am."  
  
They were off. Luna had never had a ride on the Knight Bus this bad before. She kept toppoling backwords with her chair, even though she was hanging onto the candle holder in the wall like she always did. Luna was glad that she got off the next stop. She went inside the Leaky Couldron, expecting it to be very crowded. Surprisingly, it wasn't. The innkeeper, an old man named Tom, looked up to see who had come in.   
  
"Oh, are you Miss Lovegood?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Oh, you have been expected. Follow me!"  
  
Luna followed him. She was hoping that Harry wouldn't be there early, as she was it was only 2:55. Luna was wondering where they were going. They went up many flights of stairs, all the way to the top floor. 'I never knew there was a last floor. I thought it went on forever.' Luna thought, as Tom opened the door. He let her in and then went back down. 'Why in the world am I in here?' 'I'm going back downstairs to meet Harry.' Luna walked over to the door to open it. It wouldn't open. It wouldn't even budge.  
  
"You can keep trying to open it, but it won't open." Came a voice. Luna jumped, she didn't think anyone was in the room. That voice, that voice was the coldest voice she had ever heard. Filled with mean and hatred; it was clear that this person was lonely, but like a leader.   
  
"Why can't I get out?" Luna asked, with a note of panic in her voice.  
  
"Ah, you are afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Face me young child"  
  
"No, I don't think I will thanks." I said. I turned around to the door. I tried to open it. It still wouldn't budge.  
  
"I thought I said 'Face Me'!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, well, well. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. *Imperious!*" Right then, Luna tuned around but then quickly turned back. In the flash of light, Luna saw the face of the man, more of a creature. It had red eyes. She had never seen anything like it before. Yet, she remembered somebody saying something about red eyes. She couldn't remember what or who, but too late.  
  
(a/n i was just gonna stop there, but it would be too short but i didnt bcuz i love u all)  
  
"Turn around young girl!" There was a voice in her head. It said, 'turn around!' Luna was about to, but then she said back to the little voice in her head, 'Why? I do not want to turn around. I'll stay like this thanks!'  
  
"I said 'Turn around!'" There it was again. Then it stopped. She was back to herself.  
  
"Well I guess that isnt going to work. Or maybe it will after this! *Crucio!*" Luna screamed. She screamed loud, loud enough for the bartender to hear it, loud enough for someone outside to hear. A boy recognized that scream. 'Luna!' he thought. 'Why was she screaming?' He ran up to Tom, the inn keeper.   
  
"Where's Luna?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Luna Lovegood. I heard her scream. I know she's hear. Where is she?" He said, very very seriously.  
  
"I do not know of such a person."  
  
"Tell me!" He said, getting his wand out, about to threaten the inn keeper.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Tom said. She's in the most high up room on the top floor."  
  
Before he knew it, he was the only one there. The young man had started running up the stairs three at a time. He was running as fast as he could. Then, he finally got up to the room. He opened the door.  
  
"Luna!" He yelled.  
  
The man stopped the Cruciatus Curse. He saw what happened.  
  
"*Stupefy!*" He yelled. The man blocked the curse. He ducked. He saw the man.  
  
"You!" He said quietly.   
  
"Yes, yes, yes. Not ecxactly as I planned, but all the same. You got here sooner then I expected Mr. Potter."  
  
* * *  
  
HHA  
  
HH A A  
  
HH AAAAAA  
  
HHHHHHHH A A  
  
HH A A  
  
HH A A  
  
HH A A  
  
GOTCHYA!!  
  
WOAH!! i needed a good laugh!! if u bought that then u r WACKED!! but i still love u all!!  
  
Please review. i had a great idea while i started writing this chpt im pretty sure everyone knows who itis i mean it is really obvious. if u see something thats wrong in one of the chpts, plz tell me so i can fix them plz review. flames r welcome. plz review!! and also i dont have speel check so sorry if its spelled wrong or anything like that  
  
marina  
  
and also, if u want me to email u when a new chpt comes in tell me if i know ur email and if not, put ur email in ur review!! 


	6. Sneezing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINP EXECPT THE PLOT!!  
  
Unexpected?? I think not!!  
  
whoops sorry im eatin dinner right now so it might be a litlle longer.  
  
oo yeah and also, i wanted to make u wait a while since the last chpt, but then ull hate me. but i made u wait 2 days, u gotta be kruel to be kind.lol.  
  
a/n sorry but also i went to my friends to play kickball. and when something like that happens i put it at the top not inbetween i will try my best not to have a/n in here but if its really nessicary, i will.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, isn't it obbvious? I came here because I knew you were coming here. Why else would I have called Miss Lovegood here?" he asked them both.  
  
"So, so, so you," Luna stammered out. "*you're* the one who's been sending me all that stuff?" Silent tears were pouring down her face. "I can't believe it. I thought after that last one that it wasn't really a joke. I can't believe you! I knew you were not going to be nice to me, but I thought you, you, you...."  
  
She didn't finish the sentance. She just stood there and sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Well, it seems that somebody as already done some work for me. I never knew anything about this. Well, now I will have some easy prey. Get ready for your death girl! I will give you a minute to share your last wishes with each other. But if you try to ecscape, I will have you more then killed. I will have you tortured until you're mad. That is something possibly worse then death. I, would not know, because, I, have never experienced death, or have been tortued. So I do not know what it feels like." He broke off and went off into the corner of the room.  
  
"Luna! Stop crying, Luna! All those, they were, ummmm, they were, uummmmmmmmm."  
  
"Yes Harry! They were what?"  
  
"They were from me! Luna! I thought you had figured that out! I told you to meet me here!" Harry said, feeling relief that he could finally tell her.  
  
"What? All those, those, those gifts were from, from *you*?" Luna said with much sadness in her face, as she knew she was gonna get killed in less then 60 seconds.  
  
"Yes Luna! They were from me! I've loved you ever since I met you. But I thought you would never like me. That's why I went out with Cho. I had liked her for a few years by then, but then she started to like me after Ced..." Harry broke off. "I thought maybe that this would make you jealous of her after I started going out with her. She wasn't as great as I thought she was, or maybe it's just from.... Well you know what I mean. You were here last year!"  
  
"Oh Harry! I'm about to be killed!" She wrapped her amrs around him. Luna hugged him really tight. Harry hugged her back. Then he pulled back. "I love you Luna Lovegood. I love you." He kissed her on the lips. Luna tried to pull back, but she couldn't. She then accepted it and started kissing back. Then Harry said, "Luna, I know what it feels when you know you're about to be killed. I've had that experience more then you'll ever have in your lifetime. I've defeated him 3 times and ecscaped twice. I have also been put on the line by Death Eaters and Dementors and also my uncle. But am I gone? No. I'm right here. With you, Luna Lovegood. With you. We will make it. I will try to kill him, but I don't know how. I am the only one who can defeat him. If I go down, promise me this, promise me Luna that you will go to Dumbledore right away. Bring him here. I just want you to know this. I love you Luna Lovegood. I love you." He kissed her and she kissed him back  
  
"All right, all right, all right." They jumped a little.  
  
"*Crucio!*" He shot at Harry. "I want you to see him in pain, since he's your little lovebird. Now I will kill you. I will kill you fast and pain-free. You won't feel a thing."  
  
Just at that moment Luna felt her nose start to tickle. This was not the time for it. If anyone knew like Luna, this could get her into trouble. Her dad. Luna wanted her dad. He loved her more then anything, she also loved her dad more then anything.  
  
"*Avada Kedavra!*" He yelled. At that ecxact same the second that the green light was coming to her, she sneezed. She knew that that would be the last thing she ever did. Sneeze.   
  
'But wait. Why aren't I dead?' Luna thought. She looked up. The green light was frozen. So was Voldemort. But then, why was Harry moving? She went over to him.   
  
"Harry! Harry wake up Harry! Wake Up!" He was rolling all over the floor, clutching his scar. Then he stopped. "Wha' wha' what am I doing?! Luna! you're not dead! But what, why aren't you dead? And why aren't I still under the Cruciatus Curse? I, I, I don't know. It was wierd. Right at the ecxact same second that the curse was coming at me, I sneezed. And then I looked up and saw that I wasn't dead. But then I saw all this. Come on let's get out of here," she said. "It's giving me the creeps."  
  
"Yeah. Come on," Harry said. " Are we the only ones who aren't stuck in time?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
They both went downstairs. Tom the innkeeper was still there. He was looking at them with a strange look on his face.  
  
"What's going on up there?" he asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked. "Just get The Ministry Of Magic over here immediatly!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
* * *  
  
Wow was that good or what. Sorry that I wont be updating regularly bcuz my mom is so mad at me. i think i might go over to my grams tomarrow and do it. but then ill have to save it to a disk. if i dont get this up tonight then ill try to get on b4 school.and sorry im using all the abrreviations and stuff but my moms really pissed off at me so i hope i can just go live w/ my gram. she lets me do anything. review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
and ima also sorry this was suppost to be up last night but my mother............ u get the pont plz review!!!! ps tomato soup is good!!.............. 


	7. The Journey Over

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot.  
  
I am so sorry this is taking so long. the damn internet........... uh oh.......... somethings wrong i just got kicked off and now it wont connect...... aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ............... yay!!!!!!!!!! im back on!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
A Ministry officer apperated over, followed by Tom.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the officer asked.  
  
"Upstairs, top floor." Harry said, very fast.  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"Just go up there! Now!" Harry said, very, very seriously.  
  
He went upstairs. When he got up there, he turned to Harry.  
  
"What is the meaning of *this?*" he asked. "Ah, I got it. Yes Potter boy is making a crazy ecscuse to get some publicity."  
  
"Wh-wh-what?" Luna stumbled out. "Bu-bu-but Vol-vol-vol-voldemort was in th-there." She was having a very hard time getting her wrods out, as she had just about to been killed.  
  
"He-Who-Mus-Not-Be-Named? Here?" He looked into the room. All there was was a dark burn in the wall. "All that's here is a burn in the wall."  
  
"But he, he was just *here*. He tried to *kill* me!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhchhoooooooooooooooooo." Luna just sneezed. But then it was just her and Harry. The officer and Tom were frozen!  
  
"Harry! What keeps happening? Everytime I sneeze now, something or someone freezes, everybody but us!"   
  
"Come on. We need to tell Dumbledore. He might know."  
  
"But it's really wierd Harry! I sneeze all the time and just today, when I sneezed, that people or curses or things froze! It's just not normal Harry!" Luna said.  
  
"I know Luna. That's why are going to see Dumbledore." Harry looked around. "Anyway, I probably will have to go to Hogwarts anyway. I got kicked out. So I was coming to stay here. But I don't think I will after" He cut off.  
  
"Okay. But how are we getting there?"  
  
"The Knight Bus."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
After they got on the Knight Bus, they went to Hogsmeade. From Hogsmeade, they walked up to Hogwarts together. Harry was dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage in one arm, and holding Luna in his other arm. They went inside the castle. It was dead quiet. Then, Harry and Luna started walking up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Potter! Lovegood! What are you two doing here?" came a voice from behind. Harry knew that voice once away.  
  
"Professor Snape! We need to see Dumbledore, immidiatly!" Harry said.  
  
"Why? And what are you doing here?" Snape asked, with his cold, deep voice.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said, very calm. Snape flinched when he said the name.  
  
"What about You-Know-Who?" Snape asked.  
  
"He put the Imperious and Cruciatus Curse on Luna. He also put the Cruciatus Curse on me. Then he did the Killing Curse on Luna. She sneezed at the ecxact same moment. Then she look up. Voldemort and the curse were frozen in mid-air. But why weren't we frozen? But then later, she sneezed again and the same thing happened except that it was to 2 other people. But me and her weren't frozen at all." He took a deep breath. "That's why we came here. To speak to Dumbledore."  
  
"But why do you have all your school stuff with you, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I was kicked out from my aunt and uncle's. I went to stay at 'The Leaky Couldron', but then Voldemort came and, well, you get the general idea."  
  
"Very well. Follow me." They walked through lots of stairs and hallways. Soon Harry realized that they were not going to Dumbledore's office. They were going to the dungeons.  
  
"Sir, why are we going down to the dungeons?"  
  
"Didn't they ever teach you not to ask questions, Potter?" Snape spat at him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Oh, well we shall see if you're telling the truth or not. You are both drinking Varitisaeum!" He smirked. We'll be able to find out all your little secrets, Potter. I will finally put you where you deserve to be! In punishment! Hopefully you will finally be expelled, along with Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley." A note of triumph in his voice. "We will finally be able to find the truth Mr. Potter. The truth."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
What did you think ofthat?? PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank u all my faithful reviewers. *hands them all boxes of bertie botts every flavored beans* toasted marshmallow is the best *she says w/ an evil grin on her face* mwuahaha!!*   
  
and im not sure i spelled the cruciatus curse the imperious curse or avada kedavra right. i have no clue were my 4th book is ive been missing it for months so i couldnt really check it out. and im not sure i spelled varitsaeum right or what ever if its wrong plz tell me so i can fix it THANQ!!  
  
Luna. 


	8. Men

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE PLOT!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
(Luna's POV)  
  
"Luna, what ever you do, don't drink anything he gives you," Harry whispered. "Pretend to drink it, but don't."  
  
"But what if he forces me to drink it?" I asked, nervously.  
  
"Well, then I'll take it from there. But then you have to run to Dumbledore's Office. The password should be some sort of sweet or candy."  
  
"Okay." I said, a little shaky. "Achooooooooooooooooo!" I sneezed. Oh no! Not again! How many times is it possible to sneeze and things freeze in a day? I stood there. I looked over at Harry. Yet again, he wasn't frozen. 'He's just standing there, looking at, looking at, me!' Snape was frozen.  
  
"Come on. He is just too freaky. Any how we can use this as a chance to see Dumbledore."  
  
"Okay" I said. I went into a dreamy mode. It was funny seeing Snape, frozen, because of something that I did. I wondered. What if........................?  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
We got to Dumbledore's Office 20 minutes later. The password was 'Ice Mice.' Thaat is one strange man. To have his passwords as candy. Wierd. Just then I was brought back to reality.   
  
"Miss Lovegood? Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
"Oh, ya, what?" I asked. "I was just day dreaming........."  
  
"Mr. Potter was going to tell me why he is here. But then he said that you needed to start with your, your *story*. Would you like to start now."  
  
"Oh, okay." I said, a little dissapointed that I had to tell what happened. Yet again I told Dumbledore what happened. Then Harry started to tell him why we were there. Harry told him that he just wanted to say hi and talk with me. He also said he had his trunk because he was kicked out of his aunt and uncle's, which was true, and was going to stay at 'The Leaky Couldron'.  
  
"So after all that, I don't know where I can stay because it's not really safe anymore." Harry just thought of something. You could tell by the look on his face.  
  
"And also Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said calmly. "I am to understand you did the Stunning Curse. You did not get an owl from the Ministry because right now some of there services are down. And that is one of them. They are down because of all the mayhem at the Ministry, occuring because of former events." Dumbledore paused. "And Mr. Potter. You will be staying here, as it is the safest place at the time. Miss Lovegood, I will be sending a letter to your father. I will talk to him. He will decide whether you are to stay or not. Right now, you 2 go up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Yes I said Gryffindor, Miss Lovegood."   
  
I'm going into *Gryffindor?* But I am a Ravenclaw.  
  
"I want you 2 to stay together. And the pass word to the commone room, Mr. Potter, is Holsey High." He looked down at us. "You are free to go."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Hey!! I got my full cast on!! it is now possible for me to type. lol. I am sorry about chpt 7 and that cliff hanger. i didnt expect to break my arm. and also.i know alot of thing in this FF are not likely to happen, but its my FF and ANYTHING is possible. bcuz.............  
  
everything is possible. nothing is impossible.  
  
and thanks for all the reviews!! * hands them 10 galleons each.* If u want me to email u when i post a new chpt up, then just put ur email in ur review!! i should be reviewing again pretty soon. I hate sneezing. I sneezed like 8 times yesterrdya!! that is like wierd. but they were all like a hour apart. wierd. and also just bcuz it saves lunas life, doesnt mean its a good thing. did u know that its impossible to sneeze w/o closing ur eyes. well auxually it is but very slim chance that u wont close ur eyes. i gots to gos. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna  
  
(marina) 


	9. Merlin

first of all i would like to say................  
  
kevin, what r u talking about?!?! all that stuff, it happened. its just when she got up to dumbledores office, she started to day dream. i think u might have missed what i was trying to say. or did i say it wrong? did u all think that?!?! well im sorry if i miss led u but sorry to break ur heart, but voldemort tried to kill her. also, another thing. sneezing is NOT nice, only unless u are like Luna and all, but it is NOT nice. i sneeze all the time. it is so annoying!!and also, if u havent read HP 1-5, u r prob lost and all. u dont have to continue, but plz do. and plz review!! and also im sorry bcuz the chpts are so short. i knew they were short, butr not that short. i will try to make them longer. and also, i know what it is like to be threatened. i am scared to hell when my dog gets loose bcuz the guy down the street is thretening to kill him and if he kills my pup, i wont be able to live bcuz he is the one thing that has kept me home. him and the kitties, otherwise i would be w/ my grandma. i also cried for hours after he said that bcuz he is really mean.  
  
another thing. im sorry this is takin forever to get up. u understand how it is. *damn parents* *she murmmurs to herself*  
  
and also. in 2 years, do not i repeat do NOT go on the roads. one of my friends brothers is driving. and he is a very crazy driver. believe me. she told me to tell everyone i know to stay off the roads. she is very wierd. i might just put her in the story. the sad thing is, shes not from planet earth. if u dont believe me asdk her, her family. WHOEVER. another sad thing is, shes crazier and wierder then luna. keep this in mind. it might comeup in further chpts.  
  
and also. i would like to dedicate this chpt to Megan. Go Megan!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. J. K. ROWLING HAS THAT. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
(Luna's POV) (do i have to keep sayin that?? ill just put it there when i change POVS)  
  
After Harry and I left Dumbledore's Office, we started talking. Then we ran into......... Guess who it could be? Snape.  
  
"I swear, Potter, I am going to kill you, personally. Get over here. Now!"  
  
"Luna," he said quietly. Then he yelled, "RUN!" We both ran I followed Harry. He knew where we were going.  
  
"Potter! Get your ass over here. NOW!" He started running after us. So we started running as fast as we could. Then, Harry stopped all of a sudden. I kept going and bumped into him. I saw what had happened. Too late. Snape didn't see. He ran right into us and we all fell forward. Into the puddle of blood.  
  
(a/n. i now realize i should have put this bit of info at the end of the last chpt, but o well.)  
  
"I am sorry that you had to see that," somebody said. I had never herd that voice before. It wasnt mean or hateful, yet it wasnt soft and warming and loving.  
  
"Who are you?" Snape demanded.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. I thought we would get to there sooner or later. I am Doug. But you probably have no clue who I am." He said, chuckeling. "Or does this help you. More people know me as Merlin. Yes, the Merlin that was here years ago," he said looking at our faces. I surely did not believe him.  
  
"You can't be Merlin." I said. "Merlin has died way before our time."  
  
"Ahh," he said. "That's where you are wrong." He paused. "You see. You think I died because many people do not know my true self. Or I should say how I exsist with the world. Very few. I mean very few, will believe me. I shall now tell you why. But then you must not tell anyone. You see, I was born in the future. Far from this time. Way after your time. I get older going back in time. I get younger as the years go by. But I will live for many more years." He stopped. "I have come here to attend some business that I would rather do now then later when all the students and teachers are back from vacation. Only Dumbledore knows that I am here. But unfortunantly, you have stumbled across me. I must ask you not to tell anybody. Not even your closet friend, a parent, or a proffessor. I'll have to see Dumbledore again."  
  
The three of us got off the floor, covered in blood. Merlin moved. There was the carcus of something there. I didn't know what it was. It looked like it was a human at one time, but then turned nastily into a creature.  
  
'That's a, that's, a, an ork!" A *what*? I thought.  
  
"What is an *erk* Potter?" Snape asked. I was just about to ask the same question.  
  
"First of all, its an ork. Second, I had no idea that they were real. I've read about them because they were in a series of books called Lord Of The Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien. They are creatures. In the books, they worked for the dark lord, Saruman. They go out on a quest to get the ring, the ring of power. The Legendary One Ring. Sauron created that ring. It was suppost to be that if Saruman got the ring, all Middle-earth would be doomed. The Orks are very evil creatures."  
  
"But why are they here? Why is there such a thing?"  
  
"I don't remember why. I'll have to get those books and read them again. But all I know is that you do not want to be around an Ork. You want to be as far as possible away from it as you can. My guess why they're here is because they're working for Voldemort. Which means they were either sent to destroy the school and its people or to capture me and take me back to Voldemort, or both."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry i have to cut it off there guys!! and i dont know why i tied lord of the rings in there. or merlin. or anything like that. I hope u like it. and if i got anything wrong in there that isnt right, plz tell me. also. i would have had this up last night but......... read above^ note. *damn parents* *muttering crazily to her self* i alo hope this is long enough. i also know that that doesnt seem like luna. but she is in my story. omg i auctually spelled story right!! i write it so much that i cant spell it write when typing and i spelled it right 2 times!! lol. anybody know who did the song im still here?? it was in treasure planet and at a assembly today. i couldnt remember who did it. also. I LOVE THE BLACK EYED PEAS!! THEY RULE!!anybody here like them??  
  
Hope u guys enjoy the chpt!!  
  
Luna  
  
(marina)  
  
1st something is wrong w/ FF.NET and i cant get it on. 2nd. im sorry freakin mad at my fuckin parents. i hate them more then u could ever believe. i mean it. the only reason i dont live w/ my grandma is for my puppy and my kitties. otherwise u would prob have at least 20 chpts by now.well i mean more then 20 chpts. fuckin parents.  
  
and also. the only way u r getiin this is bcuz i love ya guys. 


	10. Trust

whats wrong w/ u ppls?!¿i?!¿i i only got like 2 reviews in the pas 2 weeks!! this might be the last chpt for awhile if u guys dont start reviewing. well i have gave u long wait but plz review!! only thekecmaster has really reviewed me. im gettin my cast off tommarrow so there u go....... her come alot more chtps. make yall happy. but yall betta make me happy and return. and what is BETA?? and mehgan. ur scarin me, ya lknow that right?? i think i stepped on somin sharp bcuz my foot is killin me. and if im on any instant messenger and ya see me on, plz im me!! sorry i started this last noght but................ MY CAST IS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
disclaimer ya ya read the other chpts  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
We were back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and I started to talk about the ork. We were s ofar into the subject that we didn't hear Professor Dumbledore enter.  
  
"Well, you two seemed to be in very deep thought of the ork. I see Mr. Potter knows what they are. And now I must ask you not to tell anybody about this. Not even you closet friends. *Hem Hem*" (a/n bring back any memorys?? if it doesnt, well u need to read up on HP5) "Yes not even Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger," he said. "And Miss Lovegood. You are to stay here the night. Tomarrow I will have someone escort you back to your place where you shall get all your school things to bring back to here. Your father has decided that you stay here the rest of the holidays. We will send up some pajamas and fresh robes for tonight and tomarrow." Dumbledore paused. "Now. Am I correct to assume you both are starving."  
  
Harry and I both mummbled, "Yes."  
  
"And I also assume you know where the kitchens are, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said.  
  
"Okay I will leave you two from here. Oh,yes. I almost forgot. I give you permission to use magic now. Stay in the castle. Be back to the dormitories by 1 o'clock. But I hope you will be back earlier than that." He looked at both of us. "Well have a good evening and good night."  
  
"Good night, Proffesor," we chimed back.   
  
As soon as he left, Harry said to me......  
  
"Come on. I know the perfect place to go."  
  
"Like I don't know all of Hogwarts already. I also know where the kitchens are." I said.   
  
"Well I bet you know this place, but you just don't know how to get there." 'What in the world is he talking about?' I thought. (a/n guys help me out. i dont know where my books are. and so now theyre in that secret passage that leads to honeydukes and also one of my caats is right here so forgive me for the mistaakes) 'What in the workd are we doing?' I thought. We walked through this, well whatever it was and then we came to a flight of stairs. We climbed up the stairs. We came to a stop. There was a door there, except, well, it was on the ceiling. Harry opened it. We went on the landing.  
  
"Luna. Close your eyes." 'Why should I close my eyes?'  
  
"Why?" I asked.   
  
He responded, "You'll find out if you close your eyes."  
  
"Fine." Just then a whole bunch of thoughts came into my head. 'Hello........ this is the boy who sent you love letters and gifts........... What are you getting yourself into?........................... he loves you Luna.........  
  
"Walk forward................. Now we're going up steps................. bend down and walk forward............ Open your eyes!"  
  
I opened them. 'Oh my gosh' I thought. I opened my mouth in awe.  
  
"How did we get here?" I asked. We were in Honeydukes.  
  
"Haven't you figured that out? The secret passage. That's what we just came through. Come on," he guessured. (a/n this that a word?!?!) We went outside. There weren't that many people walking around. the sun was lowering towards the horizon as it was around 7 o'clock. Then he ussured ( im usin too many ssured words) me inside 'The Three Broomsticks'. It wasn't that crowded, as it was after dinnertime and most people were heading home. We got a table in the back. Mada'am Rosemetta (spelling right??) came over and asked us what we wanted. Harry answered with, "Two butterbeers please." "Right up" She walked back to the bar. She came back over with two butterbeers. "Here ya go." Harry paid for them.  
  
"Luna. Our first date." I spit some of my butterbeer out of my mouth. Whoa. Flashback. (lunas last min alive. blah blah blah. will u be my grl friend. blah blah blah. yes.) End Flashback. 'Oh yeah. I remember now.'  
  
"Are, are you okay Luna?" he asked.   
  
"Oh, yeah fine. Just choked on my butterbeer." I said. 'I can't believe it. I auctually have a boy friend. And not any old boy friend either.'  
  
"I hope we can get to know each other more, Luna. Last year there wasn't any time to talk to you alone. I hope this year we will be able to though. I love you Luna."  
  
'This is a total dream, isn't it? Tomarrow morning I will wake up in bed, in my bed, in my house.'  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
sorry guys i have to cut it off short there if ya want a chpt done.  
  
Next in chapter 12..............  
  
"Harry! What are you doing? Harry? Harry get away from me!" I yelled. 'The perfect time. Him and I are probably the only people for a couple thosand feet. Great time to be alone.' He kept getting closer and closer. He had a crazed look on his face. "Harry! Get away from me now!" I yelled. "Come here, baby. Give me some love!" He was getting closer.  
  
im so evil i know. cuttin ya off like that w/ a preview from next chpt. and u guys betta be thankful for this bcuz it took me a long time to write this. and also. i know harry and luna and even voldemort are OOC but its MY fic. now if ya dont mind im gonna go reaad some fics.  
  
Luna  
  
(marina.) 


	11. What's Happening and Happy Endings

Hey! okay guys it took me along time to decide what to do w/ this chpt. my original idea for it was diffrent. and when im typing sorry if there are mistakes. my old keyboard went all waked so we got this other one. its older then my other one i think. and also im so sorry this took so long to get up. and also read my profile in a few weeks if ur wonderin y im not updatin. omg guys im so sorry this is taken 4ever to get off. i havent been able to get on that often and each time i do i try to write this chpt. i would give u alot more chpts today but........... read my profile. ull find out.   
  
also. if i dont make sense just ignore whatever u didnt get. im goin crazy thismorninn in my typin. (ask rachel if ya dont believe me.)  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I was, well, I didn't know where I was. Then I realized it. I was at home. It was all a big dream. But wait, how could that have been a dream? It seemed so real. I got up and got dressed. Then I got some breakfast.   
  
Later in the afternoon, I got a letter. I opened it up. No way! No way! I couldn't believe it. It was the same letter from my dream. (a/n aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!! my 'a' button and space bar r jippin me.) It said the ecxact same thing:  
  
Dear Luna,  
  
Hi! How have you been? I am fine. I was wondering, would you like to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron   
  
on Wednesday at 3 o'clock? I hope you can meet me there! So, hopefully, see you then!  
  
Harry.  
  
That is way freaky. But as I was thinking this over, Dad came home at the ecxact same time he did before. This is way to freaky. So then I asked him if I could go. He said yes. (a/n okay. forward. im gonna speed this up so that i dont have to rewrite every thing. everyone. Luna dreams all that stuff that happened in the past chpts except chpt 1. everything has happened in real life that was in her dream. right now this is where Luna is at home. but since she is going to go meet harry, she was reading up on ways to protect urself from spells w/o using magic n all.)  
  
Urgh, I thought. There aren't any spells that can protect yourself from magic without using magic! (she turns the page) Oh my gosh. I read the page over again. It said if you draw a circle of salt around you, you will be protected from all magic. Spells and wizards/witches. I went around the house to look for salt. Then I figured, well duh! In the kitchen. I went in there and found a big container of salt. I put it in my room in my desk.  
  
My room. The walls, well, you can't really see the walls. They're covered with pages out of 'The Quibbler.' Every single space on the walls are covered with pages from 'The Quibbler.' I turned on the radio. The Wierd Sisters were on. (a/n i dont remember what it was called but im pretty sure mrs weasley had a radio type thing in the 2 book.) My room isn't very neat. I have a desk with a couple of broken drawers. There are clothes all over the floor. My bed is broken so there is tons of junk on it. My owl is out hunting so there is just an empty cage. (a/n i know. i am wierd. its supposed to be day time. just think of it like when hedwig was out a couple nights w/o coming back.) I have a Numbus2000 and it's in my closet. In my closet I have my broom, trunk, robes, and my cloaks.   
  
My friend invited me to go to this muggle party with her. It was more of a dance. I went with her and all. I'd gone with her to a bunch of parties there. There was this one guy there that I liked. His name was Fabrizio. I think I've liked him ever since he told me that he liked me and that was like last Christmas. He asked me to dance with him and I did. We danced to the song "Never Had A Dream Come True" by a singing group called S Club 7. We slow-danced with each other. I had my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist. I was really nervous. Every time I saw him looking at me he turned to look at something else and went red in the face. Fabrizio didn't even step on my feet! Amazing. Usually guys always step on a girls feet. I really liked dancing with him.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
interestin names huh??  
  
omg im so sorry this took so long. today is halloween so i tried my best to get it upo. i like havent been on and when i have ive been lookin somin up. im so sorry its so short and took so long. and i bet theres a lot of mistakes. wish my soccer team luck this weekend as we go away for a tournament. im sorry its so short andtook so long. im also really sorry that it didnt turn out as i thought it would. thats not gonna happen, at least not know. right now lunas happy and like everything is repeating itself, except in more detail.i will update soon.i hope my gram will let me borrow her laptop so that i can work on it ova the weekend. gtg. READ MY PROFILE. and REVIEW. Later Days!!  
  
Luna  
  
(marina.) 


	12. Craziness, Deaths, And Wonders

I thought about everything that had happened in my 'so-called' dream. Was it true? If it was should I go out with him, Fabrizio Evans? The other night he asked me to go out with him. I said I'd think about it. But I think I will. I mean, we both like each other and all. And me and Harry can just be friends right? I hope. I better go over to my friend's house so that I can call him and tell him. *** "Hi. Is Fabrizio there?" I asked nervously. Michelle laughed at me. She could tell I liked him. "Oh, someone has a crush on Fabrizio?" It was more of a statement then a question. I went red a little in the face. "Yes! I knew you two were meant to be together!" "Oh shut up." I said. "Luna and Fabrizio, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Michelle chanted in the background. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at her. Oh my gosh. I can't be that obvious could I? *** I woke up with a start. It was just a dream. Few! I have too many dreams. Just then an owl flew through the window. It was Harry's owl, Hedwig. I took the letter off her leg and opened it. Dear Luna, How are you? I had the strangest dream the other night. I had a dream and you were in it. I had sent you like 5 presents and I left them there anonomously. | |And then you went and met me at The Leaky Cauldron. Only Voldemort was there. He went to kill you and you sneezed. When you sneezed everything had froze except you and me. Just before that, I told you that I well, that I umm.... I had told you that I loved you and then I kissed you. Then we went off to Hogwarts and met Snape on our way to Dumbledore. He didn't believe us so he led us down to the Dungeons to give us Veritaserum. (a/n omg i cant remember how to spell it. Person who is posting this (mad dude called Rach)'s note- You spelt it right!) But then you sneezed again and Snape froze. Then we went off to Dumbledore's office. We told him everything that happened. Then we were going back to the Gryffindor Tower. Then we ran into Snape again. We started running from him and We all Stopped but not quickly enough. The three of us fell into a puddle of blood on the floor. We looked up and we saw the corpse of an Ork. An Ork was a character from The Lord Of The Rings (muggle book.) Then Merlin showed up and explained why the Ork was there. Then we went back up to the Gryffindor Common Room and everything. That's basically it. You probably think I am crazy. Well I'll talk to you later. Harry. I started a reply to Harry. Dear Harry, Hopefully you aren't crazy because then it would mean that I am crazy too. I had the same dream-thingy. I'll ask my dad if it has any meaning or anything to it. Well, I'll talk to you later. Luna. I put the letter on Hedwig's leg. She took off through the window. I just then took a knife out of a desk drawer. I pushed the cool blade against my skin. The skin was punctured. A cool, red substance of blood came out, flowing freely. I then cut a slit in my other wrist. Relief. Cutting felt so great. Why had I only started a few weeks ago? Why didn't I start it along time ago? Blood was flowing freely. I cut open some older cuts and let them run too. I lay on my bed, sucking the blood of my arms. Then I continued to lay on my bed, letting the cuts ooze. *** (nobodys pov.) Harry had just gotten the letter from Luna. He read it, then wrote a reply.  
  
Luna. Don't tell your dad. Please. He sent Hedwig out through the window. Harry went outside and walked around. This time, however, he took a different way then usual. He had never been around here. He walked around for a few hours, going no where in particular. I started to get dark out. He started to look at the houses he was passing. All of a sudden, Harry stopped. In the sky was a single Dark Mark, just sitting in space. Harry went over to the house and opened the door, wand ready in hand. Harry went through the front room. Nothing. He went into the kitchen. Still Nothing. Harry opened the door. Inside was.......... "Luna!" Harry yelled. "Luna, please don't be dead." He went over to her bed and sat down. There was blood all over her arms along with many tiny cuts. Harry shook Luna lightly. "What, what? HARRY! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was walking around and I saw the Dark Mark over your house. I didn't know it was yours." "But I'm not dea--" she trailed off. "DAD!" Luna yelled, not noticing Harry looking at her arms. She ran off into the other room. "Dad. No it can't be. Wake up Dad. Come one. Wake up." He wasn't moving or breathing. "No. Please Dad, wake up. Please don't be dead." Luna laid her head on her father's chest, starting to cry. She then looked up and saw blood on her father. Luna then looked at her arms, realising that the blood was from her. She saw Harry looking at her and then hastily rolled her sleeves down. Luna then turned back to her dad, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Luna," said Harry, "I, I'm sorry about your dad." She turned around and looked at him. "Thanks," Luna managed to smile. "There, there's no use m- mourning around h-here," she paused. "Where am I going to go now?" she asked, more to herself then Harry. "It might be best for you to go to Dumbledore first. He'll know what to do." said Harry. "Will, will you come with me?" asked Luna. "Sure," replied Harry. "But I have one question for you. What happend to your arms?" "N-nothing," said Luna, a little too quickly. Harry could tell that Luna was lying to him. *** im so sorry this took so long to get up. my mum put stupid parental controls on the computer and i cant sign into fanfiction. this chpt has been ready for awhile now but i cant get it up. also im sorry that cant read any of ur stories bcuz i cant sign in.i will work on other chpts and stories in the mean time..... actually, i might have my friend post it up for me. hopefully. | Luna. Ps. Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King is the best movie i have ever seen. 


	13. Mixed Thoughts And Blood Spuilt

Harry and I walked out to the street. Harry stuck out his arm with his wand in it and The Knight Bus came. Harry told Stan that Harry and I were going to Hogwarts so we needed to go to Hogsmeade. The Knight Bus took us there with many bumps along the way. When we got off the bus, we walked up to the school. "Do you think that Dumbledore is here?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. I hope he is." We walked down the silent corridors until we came to Dumbledore's office. Harry tried guessing the password. Nothing worked until he came to Nosebleed Nugget. The stone gargoyle opened up and Harry and I went inside. We went up the escalator-ish thingy (right?) and knocked on the door. Dumbledore opened the door. "What a surprise," he said. "Mr. Potter. Ms. Lovegood. Please have a seat."  
  
They stepped inside his office and sat down. Dumbledore went behind his desk and sat down. Harry started talking first. "I was walking around like I usually do. But tonight I went a different way. I had started looking at all the different houses after awhile. And then I came to one and it had a single Dark Mark over it. I went inside looking for anyone. And then I came and found Luna. At first I thought she was dead but then I realised she was asleep. Then she realised it must of been her dad. We went and found her dad. He was dead." "Very well," said Dumbledore. "Do you have any god- parents?"  
  
"No, I don't think," said Luna.  
  
"Any other living relatives?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Was there any place that your father would have wanted you to stay if something happened to him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well. Is there any particular place that you would like to live at?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well. You shall stay here for the rest of the holidays. Next year, I am not sure where you will stay. Tomorrow, I will have someone escort you back to your house to gather all your belongings. I will also have someone escort you back to your relatives, Harry. I will arrange someone to take you away from there very soon," he added. "For tonight, you will stay here. I will set up a place for you two to stay. I assume that you two don't want want to sleep by yourselves in your Towers. Please follow me." Harry and I followed Dumbledore out of his office. Up on the third floor, Dumbledore did a series of spells. Then he said, "The password shall be 'Chocolate Frogs.' Please inform me if you are going to go to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore added. He walked away.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs," Harry said. The portrait opened up and we walked inside. It was quite spacious for just the two of us. The room was blue and red; Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. There were two doors leading off of the front room. I went through one of them. It was a bedroom decorated with blue and purple. 'The other one must be red and gold,' I thought. I turned around and Harry was right behind me. "So Luna, what 'really' happened to your arms?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing! I already told you that," I said. I'm pretty sure that he could tell I was lying.  
  
"Then how come your arms are still bleeding?"  
  
"They're not bleeding anymore, are they?" I asked, I pulled down my sleeves and looked. They weren't bleeding anymore.  
  
"See? I knew there was something wrong with your arms. Let me see them." Damn it! Harry tricked me. There's no use hiding them now, is there? I held out my arms to Harry. He looked at them. There were many cuts down both my arms, most of them just pink scars. "What did you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"This," I said. I took out a knife out of my pocket. I pressed down the cool blade against my flesh and it started bleeding. Then I did it to my other wrist. I opened up lots more cuts. Before I could open anymore, Harry took the knife away from me.  
  
"Why did you take my knife away, Harry? Give it back."  
  
"No!" he said. "Why do you cut yourself like that? It's really dangerous. First of all, you could get infected or sick from it. Second, you can black out alot from it...... Wait, that's why you were lying on your bed! You blacked out! Urgghhhh..... Third, usually people that cut themselves are forced to get help. I don't think you would like that. But I just can't believe you, Luna!" Harry went out of the room, taking the knife with him. I followed him into his room. "I'm sorry Harry, but I 'want' to do this. It's my choice what I do to my body. So don't stop me. All those times I've blacked out, I was so close to death. But then I would come back and live. Harry don't stop......" (A/N nobodys POV.) Luna cut off. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor. Luna blacked out.  
  
*** (Luna's POV.) What.... Where am I? I was in a white bed. There were many other white beds around me. I was in the Hospital Wing. I sat up and looked around. Harry was asleep on a chair next to my bed. It was dark outside so it was clear night. I got up and woke Harry up. "I can't believe you brought me here!" I whispered to Harry. "But you blacked out, so I brought you here."  
  
"I blacked out?! I blacked out?! Harry don't bring me here if I black out. I 'want' to black out. Never bring me back here again if I black out." I said. "I'm probably going to get into trouble now."  
  
"I didn't say 'why' you blacked out. I just said you were talking and then you just...... blacked out." Harry got up and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Then Madam Pomfrey came over.  
  
"Get into your bed. Now! Ill students even before the year starts! What next?" She gave me some Pepper-Up potion. "I don't know what caused you to black out, but you seem fine now. You may leave." I got up and walked to the third floor. I went into the common room(?) for the area Harry and I were staying. I went over to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry. I opened the door and went in. There was blood on the floor from where I had fallen earlier.  
  
"I'm sorry I got mad at you back down there," I said.  
  
"It's okay," said Harry. I walked over to Harry's bed and sat down next to him. He sat up and looked at me. "Luna I have to tell you something. I really like you. But I can't like you if you cut yourself. You are harming yourself and your body. Please stop it. Don't commit suicide. Why do you just want to throw your life away?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's not worth living anymore. My mum and my dad died. I barely have any friends. Lots of people make fun of me. It's just not worth living anymore. That's all I can say." I walked out of his room and went into mine. I sat in my room for hours just staring into space. Why did everything have to be so hard for me? Why was I put here? Why do I exist? I sat there for hours more. It was now about 8 at night. I grabbed a bottle of ink and brought it into the bathroom. I smashed it in the sink. I grabbed one of the peices of broken glass and brought it into my room. I cut myself with it. Ink from the glass ran along my arm. "Urggghhhhhh.... Damn it!" I had forgotten how much it had hurt to cut with glass. I did the same with the other arm. The only different between these two cuts and all the others on my arm was that these ones went all the way down my arms and they were deep. It hurt incredibly. I kneeled down on the floor in pain. Ink and blood mixed together. Blood flowed out of the cuts, as ink flowed into them. It was the most pain I had ever felt in my whole life. Nothing had ever hurt this bad; not even the Cruciatus Curse. "Ah, shit." I let out a small scream from all the pain and fell back onto my back. The pain was insufferable. Harry must have heard me because he came running into the room.  
  
"Luna!" he shouted. He got down on the floor on his knees. "What did you do?" I pointed to the piece of glass that was on the floor. It was covered with blood and ink. My arms were covered in blood and ink. My clothes were soaked. "But how did you make those cuts?" Harry asked. I started pointing to the piece of glass on the floor but I started to black out again. (A/N Harrys POV.)  
  
"Luna, LUNA!" I yelled. Luna was lying limply on the floor. I got up and picked her up. I carried her back to the Hospital Wing. Ink and blood were soaking my clothes. It was amazing how much she was bleeding. When I got there, I laid her down on a bed. I went to Madam Pomfrey's Office and knocked on the door. "What now?" she asked. I pointed at Luna. "My goodness!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "What happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know! I heard her scream and went into her room. I found her on the floor."  
  
"Go get some damp rags!" said Madam Pomfrey. I went into the bathroom and took some rags. I turned the facet on and soaked the rags. I wrung them out so they weren't dripping. I brought them back out to Madam Pomfrey. She took them and used them to wipe all the blood and ink of her arms. "These are some very deep cuts. Do you know how she gained these?"  
  
"No," I said even though I did, or at least I thought I did.  
  
"Are you sure? Because if you do, you need to speak of it. These cuts and black outs are very serious. There are also lots of tiny cuts and scars on her arms, but none like these two." Now that Luna's cut were cleaned out, or at least for those few seconds before they started bleeding again, I could see that her cuts were incredibly deep. "Here, take these and go put them in the sink. I'm going to try to heal these cuts, but it might be harder because of whatever caused the cuts. Do you have any idea what caused the cuts? A sharp knife, a piece of glass, a dagger.... Anything could have a great influence on the cuts." I went to the bathroom and put the rags down in the sink. My hands were covered in Luna's blood and ink. My clothes were also soaked. I went back out to Luna's bed.  
  
"What ever made these cuts must have had a spell on it. They don't seem to be able to heal with magic, or even close. I think the only way to close these is for her to get stitches. It's a procedure Muggle-doctors do to close cuts like this. Go get Dumbledore and tell him to come over here." I left the room, running. I was almost to Dumbledore's Office when I spotted Dumbledore in the corridor. "Sir," I gasped. "Madam Pomfrey.... needs you.... to come to the.... Hospital Wing."  
  
"Why, what happened?" asked Dumbledore. We walked through the corridors with a quick pace. "Luna has two giant cuts on her arms. Madam Pomfrey tried to heal them. But then she said that whatever caused the cuts must have had a spell on them so that they can't be healed or closed-up by magic."  
  
"Well, we shall see what we can do to help." When we got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey had had rags tied around Luna's arms above the cuts. Her cuts were still bleeding badly. "Headmaster, sir, Ms. Lovegood has two very severe cuts. They won't stop bleeding or close up. Whatever has caused the cuts must of had a spell on it so that you can't heal the cuts by magic. I think the only way to close them is to have her get stitches. Stitches are a medical procedure that muggle-healers use to close cuts like these. The only problem is, I don't know how far away one is. Well, we must find one."  
  
"Let us go. Arthur Weasley might know where a muggle-healer is. I believe they are called Doctors. I' m going to go contact Arthur now. Poppy, is your fireplace hooked up to the Floo-Network?" "Yes." Dumbledore got down on his knees and threw some Floo-Powder in the fireplace, saying "The Burrow," while sticking his head in the fire. None of us knew what Dumbledore was talking about with Mr. Weasley. "Harry, please go and get Luna's cloak." I ran through the corridors until I got to the place we were staying at. I went into her room and grabbed her cloak. There was lots of blood and ink on the floor. But also on the floor was a piece of glass. It was covered in ink and blood. This must have been what Luna was pointing at earlier! I thought. I picked up the piece of glass and started running back to the hospital wing. Dumbledore was standing up and talking with Madam Pomfrey. "Good, good," said Dumbledore. "We are going to Floo- over to Mr. Weasley's house. From there we can go get a muggle- healer. Harry, would you please carry Luna?"  
  
"Yes," I said. I laid her cloak down on top of her and picked her up. "And Madam Pomfrey," I said. " I found this on the floor of Luna's room." I gave the piece of glass to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Well, what ever this piece of glass came from, it was obviously charmed."  
  
"Poppy, are you going to come with us?"  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here and find out what this piece of glass is from."  
  
"You go first, Harry," said Dumbledore. I walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo-powder. I stood in the fireplace and muttered, "The Burrow." Green Flames engulfed Luna and I in a swirling motion. I landed with a thump. Luckily, I didn't fall over. I walked out of the fireplace. Mr. Weasley came over and helped me carry Luna out of the fireplace. I laid her down on the couch. Just then, Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"Arthur, do you know how far away the nearest muggle-healer is?"  
  
"Yes, there is one down the street. But its about two leagues down the road."  
  
"Shall we start off?" asked Dumbledore. I picked up Luna and we started walking down the street. As we walked, the sun went lower and lower in the sky. As we got closer, a sign in bright red light with a red cross on it was visible. When we finally got there, we went inside and walked up to the desk.  
  
"Yes?" a lady asked from behind the desk. "Yes, My, er, daughter has two severe cuts on her arms."  
  
"How severe are they?" I took Luna's cloak off her. The lady looked at them. "Yes, they are quite severe. It looks like she needs stitches. Now do you have your insurance card with you?" she asked. Dumbledore took out of is pocket something that was supposedly a wallet. He opened it and took out a card. "Yes, I do." He handed her the card. Dumbledore winked at me. There is something strange about that man...... I went over to the seating area and sat down. I put Luna in the chair next to mine. I was covered in blood. So was Luna. I went over to the bathroom. Inside were some disposable towels. I grabbed a bunch and went back out. I dabbed Luna's arms with the paper towels. She had still not stopped bleeding. I used a few towels to wipe away some of the blood and ink from my clothes. I sat there and watched the tv that was on. It was showing a show called South Park. It had just started. There were these little kids who swore alot. The kids went to a place called Raisins. One of the kids went Goth (GO- oh shit what was your name?) over all, it was a pretty wierd show. The next show was also very weird. It was about people older then me. I decided to go over and see what was taking so long.  
  
"What's taking so long?" I asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I have lots of paper work to do."  
  
"Oh," I said. I went back over to the seating area. Luna looked very beautiful, considering that she was bleeding. I pulled her hair back away from her face. I gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Dumbledore came over.  
  
"I think I am finally done with that paper work. It takes forever. I just hope that they can help her before it's too late. Has she stopped bleeding?"  
  
"No," I responded. I felt her forehead. It was getting colder. "She's getting colder. Luna's losing too much blood." I went back over to the bathroom and got more towels. I walked back over and tried to get up all the blood. We had been sitting there for about 45 minutes. 15 minutes later, a nurse came out into the hall and said,  
  
"Luna?" I picked Luna up and carried her over to the nurse. "Follow me," he said. (note this is a man.) We followed the nurse into the backroom. It was full of white beds with curtains. He directed us to an area in the back. "You may set her down. Another nurse will be with you in a moment." I set Luna down on the bed. Just then another nurse came in.  
  
"Hi. I need to ask you some more questions," said the nurse.  
  
"Okay," said Harry.  
  
"When is her birthday?"  
  
"Er, 19th January, 1981," I answered. I wasn't sure though.  
  
"Height?"  
  
"5'9"," I guessed.  
  
"Weight?"  
  
"120." How should I know?  
  
"Has she started her period yet?"  
  
"Errrrr...." What does she mean, 'period'? "Judging by her age, I would think so," said the nurse. The nurse went on and on with questions. Finally, she said, "The doctor will be with you shortly."  
  
"Finally!" I exclaimed. "How do muggles survive all this questioning before they're treated?"  
  
"I don't know why they have to have every living detail about you. Can't you just take their name, problem, and try to fix it? How hard is that?!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "So, how is she doing?"  
  
I walked over to Luna. She was still bleeding badly. I felt her forehead. It was colder then earlier. Her skin was growing pale. "She's colder, still bleeding badly, and is going pale."  
  
"They'd better do something, quick." added Dumbledore. Just then a docter walked through the door. "Evening," he said. He walked over to Luna. "Oh, she is in bad shape. How long has she been like this?"  
  
"A couple of hours?"  
  
"A couple of hours?!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this! She has lost alot of blood. How did she aqquire these cuts?"  
  
"We don't know. I heard a small scream from inside her room. I went over to her room and she was on the floor." I answered.  
  
"These are quite severe. I'll have to stitch them up quickly. Luckily she is unconcious, because it hurts more if I do it fast." He walked over to a table and opened the drawer. He took some things out of the drawer. He had a pair of scissors, some thread, and a needle. "You might want to turn around if you are squeamish," he added. I looked away. I think Dumbledore looked away too. About five minutes later, the doctor said, "You can turn around now. I have stitched up the cuts and they have stopped bleeding. However, she has lost too much blood. She will have to drink this," he said pointing to a goblet of something, "to regain her blood."  
  
"A blood replenishing potion?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Why, yes. How did you know that?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the man Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, he is greatly known."  
  
"Well you are talking to he." The doctor stood there in awe.  
  
"Are you serious? But then why would you have brought her here to a muggle emergancy room?"  
  
"Magic wouldn't've sealed or healed her cuts. The medi-witch at Hogwarts wasn't able to fix it. So we came here to see if 'stitches' would heal or close them. It appears that they did close up the cuts and now have stopped bleeding. Please give her the potion."  
  
"Oh yes," he said. He leaned Luna up in a sitting position and gave her the potion. A little leaked out of the corner of her mouth. "Well, her blood should be replenished for now. But I don't know when she will re-gain conciousness," he said. What did he mean, he didn't know when she would re- gain conciousness? I was really worried about Luna.  
  
"Sir, couldn't you just revive her with a spell?"  
  
"We could, but it might effect the process of Luna's healing. What would be best is just to let her be and let her wake when she's ready. Doctor, how far away is Little Whinging, Surrey?" (did i spell that right?)  
  
"I think that it's about twenty leagues away from here. Why?"  
  
"Well, my nephew, here, needs to gather his belongings from his other relatives. Isn't there anyway that we could get there by not walking?"  
  
"The only way I would know besides Apparating or Floo-ing is to drive. You could borrow my car, if you would like."  
  
"That would be most appreciated," said Dumbledore. The doctor reached into his pocket and took some keys out. "It's the dark blue truck in the back. Please be careful with it."  
  
"Come on, then." Dumbledore and I left the place. Out in the back, there was a dark blue truck. Dumbledore opened the door and got in. I got in the other side. "Sir, do you know how to drive?" I asked. "No, but the car will." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the ignition and said some words that sounded like they were in Latin. A white light came out of his wand and the car started. "4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Please." The car started driving. It stopped at the end of the driveway because there was a stop sign. It then continued to drive. It kept to the speed limit and stopped at the lights. Finally, we arrived at Privet Drive. "Sir, what about my uncle and aunt? They will probably not let me in the house since I've been gone for 2 days." "I'll handle that part." We got out of the truck and walked up the drive to the house. Dumbledore knocked on the door. An irritable Uncle Vernon came to the door. It opened with a bang against the wall.  
  
"You, boy! What do you want?" He was clearly mad.  
  
"To take my things and leave!" I walked in right past him. I went upstairs to my room. I shoved everything in my trunk and closed it. I closed the door on Hedwig's cage. I dragged Hedwig and my trunk downstairs. "I'm ready to go," I told Dumbledore. I went out the door. I put my trunk in the bed of the truck and took Hedwig to the front with me. Dumbledore was in the truck already. He started the truck up and we went back to the emergency room-place. I walked over to Luna and felt her forehead. She wasn't getting any warmer, yet she wasn't getting any colder. She wasn't gaining any colour back in her face, either.  
  
"She will be fine once she regains consciousness. All though, I'm not quite sure why she hasn't regained her colour or got warmer. But once she wakes up, she'll be able to leave. But she will have to come back in two months to get her stitches removed," said the doctor.  
  
"I will put her arms in slings so that it won't be as easy for them to knock into something. And also try to keep the cuts covered half of the day and un-covered the other half of the day. If they are any problems, signs of infection, or anything, just send me an owl." He left the area.  
  
"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore. "All we can do know is sit and wait for Luna to gain consciousness." I sat there, watching Luna. She still was gaining any colour. I pushed her hair back. She looked really beautiful. But wait..... what was that on her neck? I looked closer at her neck. There were two holes about 1 1/2 - 2 cm apart. There was dry blood around them. "Sir," I said. "There's something on Luna's neck." Dumbledore rushed over next to my side. He bent down and observed her neck. He then pulled back. "Do you know what it is?" I asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." What did he mean, 'unfortunately'? "It appears that Luna has been bitten by a vampire. It seemed to happen a few days ago. Yet she's still alive so...." he cut off.  
  
"But what do you mean, 'she's still alive'?" I asked.  
  
"The only way someone lives or is still being after being bitten by a vampire is to become a vampire. The only way to become a vampire is to be bitten by a vampire and have the taste of that vampire's blood in your mouth. But I don't think she has completely become a vampire yet, though, because she didn't burn up in the sunlight." Dumbledore walked back over to his chair and sat down. "We'll have to be very careful now, because it will be dangerous for the other students. She might not mean to kill them, but she does do it anyhow. I didn't know that there were any vampires left around this part of the country. They haven't showed themselves for awhile now. I wonder how old the one was that bit her." Both Dumbledore and I just sat there; I was thinking about everything. I had heard legends about Vampires. They lived forever until they were killed. They lived in the same bodies, never changing. They actually weren't living. They were dead creatures walking. They bit and sucked the blood of others, most of the time killing the others. However hard they tried not to, they still would. They only way to kill them was to put a wooden stake through their hearts. I didn't want to have to kill Luna. I could never let someone kill her!  
  
*** Luna was in there for a few days. Dumbledore and I took turns sleeping and keeping watch. And about a week later, we were still there. I had never been this bored and worried at the same time before. A doctor would come in and check on her every hour. One of the times, a doctor said that he thought she might have gone into a coma. ***  
  
Okay. I'm sorry it took forever to get up. I will email this to my friend so she can put it up. Hopefully it will be up today!! P.S. good job LOTR and Peter Jackson at the golden globes last night. P.S. I've started chpt 15!! Luna 


	14. The Confused And The More Confused

I woke up to music playing. I didn't want to open my eyes, or even move at that. I didn't know where I was. The song My Immortal by Evanescence was playing on the radio. I just stayed where I was, not moving. I pretended that I wasn't awake. On the radio was some sort of count down because it said the top six most requested songs were coming up. I heard some people talking and started listening to their conversation.  
  
".... She's been here for over a month. What happens if she never wakes up?" asked a voice.  
  
"She will wake up sooner or later, I hope," said another voice.  
  
I was thinking everything over. Where am I? Who is 'she'? Who am I? I opened my eyes. Everything was blury. I sat up. I was in a place of all white. White beds, white curtains, white..... everything. I saw two people standing a few meters away talking to each other. One man was very tall with a long silver beard and long silver hair and the other was slightly shorter with shorter black hair. The one with the black hair looked over at me.  
  
"Luna! You're awake!" Who is Luna? The man ran over to me. I jumped out of the bed to the other side, away from him. He stopped and looked at me strangely.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, stepping backwards. I walked into someone. I turned around to see that it was the long silver-haired man that was standing on the other side of the room earlier. I walked away from him, backwards, until I ran into the bed. I sat down on it. I looked at the black-haired man and back ot the silver-haired one.   
  
"Who are you?" I asked again. Who were these people? Who am I? Where was I?  
  
"I.. I, I'm Harry," said the man with black hair. He looked at me as if I were some sort of creature.  
  
"And.. And who, who are you?" I asked the silver-haired man.  
  
"I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"You, you believe in magic?" I said, laughing. "Magic isn't real. Someone your age should know that."  
  
"Oh, quite the opposite. You see, I, myself, am a wizard. Harry, is a wizard as well. And you," he said, pausing, "are a witch."  
  
"Me? A witch? Come on, stop joking around. Who are you, really?"  
  
"I am who I told you I was."  
  
"Who am I?" I asked.  
  
"Luna?" asked the younger man. I turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Who's Luna?" I asked.  
  
"You're, you're Luna."  
  
"But, where are we?"   
  
"We're in the emergancie room. It's a muggle hospital-thingy."  
  
"Is anyone hurt?" I asked, standing up.  
  
"Umm..." said the younger man, Harry. "Well, we're here for you."  
  
"Me? What do you mean, you're here for me?"  
  
My arms were itchy. There were really itchy. I scratched my left arm. I felt something on my arm. There was a long cut down my arm! It looked like someone sewed it up. I looked at my right arm. It looked the same as my left.  
  
"Wha—what happened to me?! What's on my arms? What did this to me?" I looked up over at Harry.   
  
"L—Luna. Y—ou did this t—to yourself. With the piece of glass. When I took your knife away."  
  
"Me? I did this to myself? Why? Why would someone do that to themselves? And what do you mean, took 'my' knife away?"  
  
"I just can't believe you don't remember 'anything'! Over a month ago I was walking and a saw the Dark Mark over your house. I went in and found you on the bed. I thought you were dead and your arms were bleeding. But then you woke up and we saw that it was your dad that was killed. So we went to Hogwarts. And we stayed there for a few days. One day, you blacked out from cutting yourself so I brought you up to the Hospital Wing. You got better. A different day, I had taken your knife away. And instead you used glass. You cut those two cuts that are on your arms now. And then you blacked out. I brought you up to Madam Pomfrey. She couldn't heal your cuts. Magic wouldn't heal your cuts. So we brought you hear and they gave you stitches. You were here for over a month. And then you woke up today."  
  
"But why did I do this to myself?" I asked. "Why would someone do this to themselves?" Tears were starting to form in the back of my eyes. I don't know why I was about to cry. I didn't know anything about them. Why should I trust them? Are they really my friends, or just enemies pretending?  
  
"How do I know that you're telling the truth about everything? How do I know that you really are people I know? How?" Wait— If they really were friends of mine, wouldn't they have told someone in my family? Wouldn't they be here?  
  
"Where's my family?"  
  
""Luna. Your mum died when you were 9 and your dad was killed a little over a month ago. I'm pretty sure that's why you cut yourself. And then you don't have any other family. I'm sorry, Luna," said Harry.  
  
"If I don't have any family, how come you two are here? How do you know me?"  
  
"I am a year ahead of you. And like Dumbeledore said, he is the headmaster of the school we go to."  
  
"How old am I?"  
  
"You are 15, Miss Lovegood," said Dumbledore. "And as you are doing better, I think it would be best that we returned to the school. As the students shall be arriving tomarrow evening. We will have to be very prompt, as there is scarcely anytime left to last-minute sprucing up. Do you think you are well enough Miss Lovegood?"  
  
***  
  
Sorry that this is so short! I have writers' block and I can't think of anything to write.... as for the answere to the question doesn't really matter... at least for right now. I'll write more as soon as I get rid of this writers' block! 


End file.
